1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool device, and more particularly to a tool device for dismantling or disengaging a roller or ball-shaped bearing member from a ball joint or universal joint or the like and for allowing the bearing member to be easily dismantled or disengaged from the ball joint or universal joint by the users themselves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ball joints or universal joints comprise a ball member rotatably received or engaged in a socket or housing. Normally, the socket or housing includes a solid structure for stably receiving the ball member and for preventing the ball member from being removed or disengaged from the socket or housing particularly when the ball member is rotated in a great speed relative to the socket or housing.
When the typical ball joints or universal joints have been damaged or when the ball member has been worn out, it will be difficult to remove or disengage the ball member from the socket or housing, particularly may not be easily removed or disengaged from the socket or housing by the users themselves. In addition, a number of different tool members or tool devices are required to be purchased and prepared to remove or disengage the ball member from the socket or housing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,034 to Weisshaar, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,610 to Klann disclose two of the typical devices for loosening a screw seated tightly in a mounting hole of a bearing eye or the like and comprise a support body for supporting the sockets or housings of the bearing eyes, and one or more spacer members for moving or separating the ears of the sockets or housings of the bearing eyes from each other and for removing or disengaging the ball member from the sockets or housings of the bearing eyes.
However, the sockets or housings of the bearing eyes may include different widths or thicknesses, and the support body may not be used for supporting the sockets or housings of the bearing eyes of different widths or thicknesses.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool devices for removing or disengaging the bearing members from the sockets or housings.